YEAH DOSTI HUM NAHIN TORENGE :) :(
by DAREYA AND ABHIRIKA
Summary: KYA DAYA BAPAS PA SAKTA HAI ABHI KO :(


HELLO FRIENDS I AM BACK WITH THE NEW STORY...STORY IS ON ABHI DAYA KI DOSTI...

* * *

AT THE BUREAU...

ALL WERE PRESENT IN THE BUREAU BUT ABHIJEET WAS NOT PRESENT...ACP PARDUMAN ENTER AND ALL THE OFFICERS SAY GD MORNING...

ACP-DAYA TUM MERE CABIN MAI AAO...

DAYA-YES SIR...

ACP-DAYA TUMHE JO KAM DIYA THA WOH KIYA...

DAYA-YES SIR ...SIR APNE ABHIJEET KO DEKHE HAI KAHIN...

ACP-NAHI...KYU KYA HUA...

DAYA-WOH SIR ABHIJEET KAL GHAR BHI NAHI AAYA AUR BUREAU MAI BHI NAHI HAI MAINE USKE FAVOURITE PLACE BHI JAKE CHECK KIYA HAI LEKIN NAHI HAI...

ACP-KYA BOL RAHE HO TUM...

DAYA-YES SIR...SUDDENLY DAYA'S PHONE RANG HIS KHABRI MANGU IS CALLING...

DAYA-HA MANGU BOL...

MANGU-SIR ABHIJEET SIR KA PATA CHALL GAYA...

DAYA-KYA KAHA HAI WOH...

MANGU-SIR...SIR DAYA CUTS HIM...

DAYA-YEH SIR SIR KYU LAGA RAKHA HAI JALDI BOLO...

MANGU-SIR ABHIJEET SIR KA ACCIDENT HO GAYA HAI WOH ABHI HOSPITAL MAI HAI...

DAYA-KYA KAB HUA YEH...

MANGU-KAL RAAT KO DHAI BAJE HUA HAI...WOH ABHI CITY HOSPITAL MAI HAI BOHOT BURI TARAH SE ZAKMI HUA HAI...

DAYA-KYA...

MANGU-HA SIR MAI ABHI RAKHTA HU...

DAYA CUTS THE CALL AND HAD TEARS IN HIS EYES...

DAYA-SIR JALDI SE CITY HOSPITA MAI CHALIYE ABHI KA ACCIDENT HUA HAI BOHOT BURI TARAH SE ZAKMI HAI...

ACP-KYA YEH KAB HUA...

DAYA-KAL RAAT KO DHAI BAJE...

AC-CHALO DAYA JALDI CHALO...

THEY CAME OUT OF ACP SIR CABIN...

ACP-SAB JALDI CHALO CITY HOSPITA ABHIJEET KA ACCHIDENT HUA HAI MAI SALUNKHE AUR TARIKA KO BATATA HU...

ACP CALLS SALUNKHE AND TARIKA AND TOLD THEM WHAT HAD HAPPENED...

IN THE HOSPITA...

ALL THE CID TEAM MEMBERS CAME HURRIEDLY AND ASK THE NURSE THAT WERE IS ABHIJEET...

NURSE-WOH AADMI ACCIDENT KA PATIENT HAI...

DAYA-HA...

NURSE-WOH ICU MAI HAI...

THEY WENT INSIDE THE ICU ROOM AND FIND DOCTOR(D) IS DOING CHECK UP TO ABHIJEET...

D-AAP LOG KOUN HAIN...

ACP-HUM LOG CID SE HAI YEH HAI SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET...

D-WOH AUR HA HAME DUKH KE SATH KEHNA PAR RAHA HAI KI YEH COMA MAI CHALE GAYE HAI SAR PE CHOT LAGNE KE KARON YE COMA MAI HAI HUM LOG KUCH NAHI BATA SAKTE JAB TAK INHE HOSH AA RAHA HAI...THE DOCTOR WENT OUTSIDE...

ALL THE CID MEMBERS WERE CRYING BADLY...

ACP-ABHIJEET KO KUCH NAHI HOGA WOH BAPAS AAYEGA...KUCH NAHI HOGA...

DAYA-BOSS JALDI AA JAO PLEASE BOSS JALDI AA JAO...

1 MONTH LATER...

AT BUREAU...

THE BUREAU WAS SILENT WITH NO ONE TALKING LIKE THIS...THE PHONE RINGS OF THE BUREAU...

DAYA PICK UP THE PHONE...

DAYA-HELLO SENIOR INS DAYA SPEAKING ...KYA ABHIJEET KO HOSH AA GAYA HA HUM LOG ABHI AA RAHE HAI...

DAYA TELL WHOLE THE STORY AND THE CID TEAM WAS VERY HAPPY...

IN THE HOSPITAL...

THEY WENT TOWARDS THE ICU AND A LOUD SHOUTING VOICE WAS COMING...

ABHI-CHORRO MUJHE CHORRO JANE DO...

THEY ALL WENT INSIDE THE ICU...

ACP-ABHIJEET YEH TUM KYA KAR RAHE HO...

DAYA-BOSS TUM KYA KAR RAHE HO...

ABHI WAS STUNNED AND SAID...

ABHI-KOUN ABHIJEET KOUN BOSS TUM LOG KOUN HO ARE AAP LOG BATAIYE NA...

ALL WERE STUNNED...

ACP-TUM CID KE SENIOR INS ABHIJEET HO...

DAYA-BOSS MAI TUMHE YEHI KEHATA HU JAISE YAR, ABHI, BOSS, SHARPSHOOTER...

ABHI-TUM LOG KYA KEH RAHE HO MERA NAAM ...MERA NAAM MUJHE KUCH YAAD NAHI AA RAHA HAI...DOCTOR(D)MUJHE KUCH YAAD KYU NAHI AA RAHA HAI...

D-NURSE ISE EK INJECTION DO AND NURSE GIVE INJECTION TO ABHI...AND ABHI WENT TO SLEEP...

D-INKI YADASH CHALI GAYI HAI PERMANENT NAHI HAI TEMPORARY PHASE HAI...INKI SABSE KARIBI KOI HAI...

ACP-DARASAL DOCTOR ABHIJEET KO 15 SALL PEHELE BHI HUA THA AUR WOH PERMANENT THA FIR WOH CID MAIN JOIN HUA...DAYA HAI INKI BHAI AUR DOST...

DOCTOR TO DAYA-APKO AKA NAAM BADALNA HOGA...

DAYA-THIK HAI...

D-AESE KARNE SE UNKA YADASH AA JAYEGA...

1 HOUR LATER ABHI WAKE UP...

ABHI-AAH AAH MERA SAR...

ABHI SEE DAYA IS SLEEPING BESIDE HIM HOLDING HIS HAND ABHI JERKED HIS HAND...DAYA WAKE UP...

DAYA-ABHI TUM UTH GAYE...

ABHI-KOUN ABHI AUR TUM KOUN HO...

DAYA-ABHIJEET TUMHARA NAAM HAI AUR MERA NAAM KOUSHIK HAI...

ABHI-MERA NAAM ABHIJEET HAI...

DAYA-HA...

THE DOCTOR COMES IN AND TELL THAT YOU CAN TAKE HIM HOME...

DAYA-CHALO ABHI HUM AAPNE GHAR JA RAHE HAI...

ABHI-MERA GHAR BHI HAI...

DAYA-HA HAI NA TUMHARA GHAR ...

ABHI-ACCHA CHALO KOUSHIK

DAYA-CHALO...

AT DUOS HOUSE...

THEY ENTER IN THE HOUSE AND ABHIJEET SAW THEIRARE NO PHOTOS OF THEM

ABHIJEET SAW THAT AND WAS SURPRISED THAT HE NOT KEEP ANY PIC...

DAYA-TUMHARE DEEMAG MAI YEH CHAL RAHA HAI KI MAI TUMHE KESE JANTA HU...

ABHI WAS AGAIN SURPRISED AND NODDED HEAD IN YES...

DAYA-MAI JANTA THA KI TUM YEH SOCH RAHE THE KI GHAR MAI PIC KYU NAHIN HAI... HAI NA...PIC SIRF MERE DOST KA THA LEKIN WOH 2 SALL PEHELE GUZAR GAYA ISLIYA KOI PIC NAHI RAKHTA USKE...USKA NAAM RAJENDRA THA...

ABHI-WOH ESLIYA...JANTE HO KOUSHIK ME JAB SOH RAHA THA MERE SAPNE TUMARA PIC AA RAHA THA LEKIN NAAM NAHI PATA AUR BHI BOHOT SARE PIC AA RAHA THA...KHAIR MAI HATH MUH DHONE JAA RAHA HU...BATHROOM KAHA HAI...

AFTER HE GOES DAYA THINKS-KYU YAAD NAHI AYEGA BOSS TUMHE SAPNO KYUNKI MAI TUMHARA BHAI AUR DOST ABHI JALDI AA JAO MERE PASS MAI TUMHE ESE NAHI DEKH SAKTA HU...

* * *

BYE BYE FRNDS GOOD NIGHT SWEET DREAMS :) AUR HA KYA DAYA ABHI KO BAPAS PAA SAKTA HAI... :(


End file.
